


Demon Season

by syrupwit



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: Buffy, Willow, and a first aid kit.





	Demon Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Not compliant with comics canon, as I am unfamiliar. /o\

Buffy flinched. "Ouch!"

"Will you hold still?" Willow shot her a frown. "The sooner it hurts, the sooner it's over."

"Fine, _mom_ ," Buffy grumbled, but she held her arm out for Willow to dab at. The alcohol-soaked gauze made her hiss between her teeth. Then she held very still. Bright, blue-green magic flowed from Willow's fingertips, bringing with it an earthy, slightly rotted smell and a strange heat. Strands of magic intertwined to knit over Buffy's wound before they sunk into her skin.

"There!" said Willow brightly, cutting Buffy off in the middle of a series of interesting grimaces. "All better. And no chance of you getting infected with nasty fungus-demon spores now, either."

Buffy unscrewed her face and blew on the wound site. Little tufts of steam rose and dissipated. She wrinkled her nose. "When we get out of this cavernous underground lair, I'm swearing off mushrooms for life. Or maybe eating a bunch of stuffed mushrooms, depending on how hungry I am. Okay, my turn."

Willow passed Buffy the first aid kit. Buffy spent some time rifling through it until she found a disinfectant tube and a suitable pack of Band-Aids. 

"Looney Tunes or Peanuts, Will?"

Willow shuddered. "Anything but Snoopy."

"Yeah, I don't know why we have these," said Buffy, and set about removing the old bandage (Scooby Doo themed) from Willow's cheek. "Do kids these days even know who Bugs Bunny is? The hunter guy? Donny Duck?"

"Daffy. Donald Duck is Disney. I think you spend more time with the kids than I do," said Willow, pursing her lips while Buffy applied disinfectant to the still-healing cut on her face. As Buffy capped the tube and chose a Band-Aid, something occurred to her, and she began to laugh. 

"What?" said Buffy. Willow laughed harder. Buffy pouted. "What? Don't leave me out."

"I was just thinking," giggled Willow, "this is what we were doing ten, fifteen years ago. The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"Well, not everything stays the same," said Buffy. She fixed Willow with a serious look, eyes gleaming. Willow stopped laughing and let Buffy put the new bandage on her cheek.

Buffy kissed Willow's temple, then her lips: a simple peck, but with a quiet promise behind it. "Case in point."

"Point taken," said Willow, and returned Buffy's kiss, smiling just a little. "Come on, let's get going."


End file.
